


Welcome Home

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Meeting the Parents, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Shane brings his girlfriend home for the firs time





	Welcome Home

            Shane was excited to bring her home. She was the best thing to happen to him since he started his second semester at Boston University. She was his tutor for a large percentage of the school year and helped him get his grades on the right track. She helped him get his life together for the most part. He saw college as a big party and she was a serious student. She helped him see the need to do well in school. She was beautiful, that captured him first. It annoyed her to no end how much he’d tell her she was beautiful. It was like he was trying to get out of his tutoring appointments.

            Eventually, she caught on to him actually having an interest in her. She wished she played a little harder to get, it was funny in hindsight how hard he worked for her attention. She was so attached now and the daily flower was a nice touch. Still, she had to make the silly confession that she had only had one boyfriend before him. The even worse confession was because it was her interest in books over boys. She was a bit nervous. This weekend he wanted to spend their break with his family. She knew nothing of the McMahon’s other than his sister being one of the nicest people she talked to on the phone.

            When, she arrived with Shane at the house she stared at it. It was huge. Much larger than she expected. She wasn’t sure why she thought Shane’s parents would live somewhere small. He led her through the house to the room they’d be sharing. She noticed the way he licked his lips. He had a bit of a sly smirk. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for what he was hinting at.

            She welcomed the passionate kiss. She welcomed the falling to the bed and the making out. She was enjoying it too much. She could feel her panties soaking as Shane sucked her neck. She could feel him hardening against her. She wasn’t sure how comfortable she was taking this further in his childhood room. She felt his hand go up her skirt and play at her panty line. She left him continue, she felt his fingers playing at her wet folds. She shied away as he gently swirled his thick fingers around her clit. She bit her lip hard enough to feel the blood rush to the spot. She was in the throws orgasm when someone came knocking on the door. Shane motioned for her to quiet down but he kept finger her. Her eyes widened as he had a conversation with the person.

“Yeah dad, we’ll be down in a minute, she’s taking a nap.”

“Alright.”

            She looked up at Shane.

“Okay, let’s clean up and head down there. You probably want to change those panties, and the skirt.”

“Shane, your parents are going to know if we do anything in here.”

“I’m an adult. You’re an adult.”

            Shane kissed her and stepped away to wash up. After they were both clean and redressed, they walked into a large dining area. Shane’s dad stepped out of the kitchen. He was an intimidating presence. Still he was friendly. The whole family was kind. They really were accepting of her and made her feel so welcomed. The homecooked meal was a good touch. She missed having homecooked meals. It was a while since her mother picked up a pot to even make ramen. All the did was eat something catered. She never felt more in love with Shane then when he was telling his parents about how she changed his college life for the better. It was near perfect.

            After dinner, everyone went off in different directions. Shane took her back to his room. He started a movie and the pair snuggled on the bed. He looked in her eyes and smiled. He knew he was in love with her. She straddled him and had a devious smirk. She slid lower and pulled his sweat pants down. He watched her slowly swirl her tongue around his head. She took him in her mouth and he watched her bob up and down slowly, savoring him. He did his best not to get too loud, but he made sounds so she knew he was enjoying himself. She slid her panties off enough so she didn’t get another pair soaked. He lifted her by her shoulders and pulled her to their foreheads touched. She slid down on his cock and he left out a gasp. She worked up a rhythm lightly bouncing her ass off his thighs. The more pleasurable it got the more she changed her pace. She add a figure eight motion that started to send him over the edge. She straightened her body so his dick was hitting her clit. She leaned against his forehead as she shuddered from her orgasm. Shane looked into her eyes panting.

“I. Love. You.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
